Dúnedain Blacksmith
|attack strength = 5.5 |alignment = Dúnedain |spawn = Dúnedain smithy in The Angle |drops = Iron ingot, bones, blacksmith hammer (rare) |alignment needed = +50 to Dúnedain |buys = Various ingots, coal |sells = Ranger armour, iron/bronze equipment |added in = 30}} The Dúnedain blacksmith is a trading NPC that spawns in Dúnedain smithies, with whom you can trade. Behaviour Like the Mod's other blacksmiths, the Dúnedain blacksmith will stay within his house or smithy most of the time, and only attack evil players or NPCs when provoked. If this happens, he will use a blacksmith hammer to defend himself. Trading If you wish to trade with the blacksmith, you will need at least +50 alignment. Once you have sufficient alignment, he will sell you iron and bronze equipment and Ranger armour. He will buy the raw materials needed to make these items, such as coal, iron, and bronze. Upon trading with a Dúnedain blacksmith, the player earns the achievement "Ranging Arms". In addition, this blacksmith can reforge the types of equipment he sells, for a small fee of cash. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your blacksmith is giving you a good deal or not. Each blacksmith will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as each blacksmith will not want to purchase every item listed below. Smithing They are also capable to your weapons, armour and tools. Speech Bank Friendly *Want some equipment? Just bring me a few silver coins. *Welcome, Person! What can I forge for you? *I never have enough materials to make the arms we need. *I see you are a friend of the North, Person. *Might you be seeking some fine arms, Person? *Might you be needing some new armour? It's dangerous out in the wild. *I'm still looking for an apprentice... *I forge the best weaponry in all the North! *Would that we still remembered the craft of our forefathers, Person. I would make you fine armour, and blades. *In Arnor of old, the smiths made beautiful helms and gilded chestplates. I prefer something a little more functional. *Good day, Person! Do you require some fine equipment? *Welcome to the North, Person! What can I get you? *These are dark days... materials are scarce and expensive. *What do you need, Person? *What brings you to this wilderness, Person? *Be on your guard, Person. There are many enemies in these parts. *The old that is strong does not wither. Deep roots are not reached by the frost *From the ashes, a fire shall be woken. *Renewed shall be blade that was broken. The crownless again shall be king! *The old craft of Arnor is lost to time, but I can still forge a good helmet. *There are none today who can work metal like the smiths of old. Not even myself. *I cannot forge armour in the likeness of the old kingdom, but I can make a suit to keep you safe, Person. *The realm of Arnor is lost, and with it, the smith-craft of Westernesse too. Neutral *You must earn more respect among my people if you want to trade with me. *Prove that you can be trusted, and I will offer you my wares. *I am uneasy about you, Person. *Are you a friend of the North, or its enemy? *Are you a friend of the Dúnedain, Person? *I only trade with trusted friends, Person. *I do not trade with any odd stranger that passes by... *You will have to prove your allegiance to the Dúnedain if you wish to trade with me. *I do not trust you enough to trade with you. You will have to prove yourself, Person. *Prove yourself to the Dúnedain, and then I shall trade with you! *You will have to do more good before I can trade with you. *How can I be sure you're not another wild hillman from the far north? Hostile *I shan't be forging anything for you! *You are an enemy of the North! *You are an enemy of the Free Peoples, Person! *What are the likes of you doing in the North? *Get out of my sight, you cur! *I refuse to trade with scoundrels like you, Person. *I do not forge for the servants of evil! Begone! *You will not get anything from me, Person! *Scum of Angmar! How dare you enter these lands? *The Rangers of the North shall make quick work out of you! *I will give you nothing, Person! *Get away from here! *Crawl back into the abyss! *Flee, back to your dark masters, Person! *I'll beat you with this until the Rangers come! *This hammer is good for more than forging steel! Category:Rangers of the North Category:Rangers Category:NPC Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Blacksmith Category:Good Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Dúnedain Category:Traders